


Chalamet Family Dinner

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [31]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy go to dinner with the Chalamet family. One revelation is made.





	Chalamet Family Dinner

After the couple had finished showering and dried off, they went through to the bedroom to decide on what to wear to the dinner they were attending that evening. Timmy decided to go with his now default look – a baggy jumper and a pair of jeans with some trainers on his feet. Even though it wasn’t a fancy dinner by any stretch of the imagination, Armie wanted to make a good impression upon the family considering the news they had to tell. Armie put on a blue button down shirt (kinda like Billowy) and a pair of jeans with a pair of boots on his feet considering the weather was playing up and there was actually snow on the ground for a change. When talking to Liz earlier that day, she was saying how lovely and sunny it was at home in Santa Monica. Whilst getting dressed, Timmy noticed that his jeans were now getting uncomfortably tight, a shopping trip with Liz would be needed soon.

“Are you nearly ready to go?” Armie asked, looking into the bedroom where Timmy had just finished buttoning up his jeans.

“My jeans hardly fit any more.” He frowned, feeling quite upset. Stupid hormones!

“Well, we’re going to buy some wine and flowers – I’m sure we could get you a couple of pairs of jeans whilst we’re there.” Armie suggested, wanting to help his young love. Timmy nodded, wanting to be comfortable and not wanting to do anything that could harm the baby.

* * *

 

Armie and Timmy had wanted to meet with Nicole, Marc and Pauline at a restaurant so they were less likely to cause a scene upon the couples revelation but Timmy knew Pauline’s reaction wasn’t going to change based on the destination so it made more sense for Armie and Timmy to announce both their relationship and the pregnancy at a home cooked Chalamet family dinner. Despite knowing how much Timmy loved him and how supportive Nicole had been about the film, Armie was honestly terrified to be here. But he could never leave Timmy to tell his parents alone. No one should have to go through that. If Timmy needed Armie by his side then Armie would be there. The couple had picked up some flowers and a bottle of wine on their way to the apartment, not that either of them would be drinking anyway.

When they knocked on the door, Timmy let out a deep breath, suddenly feeling very nervous. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this together, I’m not going anywhere.” Armie assured, placing a hand on Timmy’s back as Pauline opened the door.

“Come on in! Food’s ready.” She smiled, ushering them through the door. Timmy handed the wine and flowers to Pauline who took them through to the kitchen. Timmy then allowed Armie to help him take his coat off and hang it up before the brunette led his partner through to the kitchen.

Marc was sat at the head of the table with Nicole and Pauline on his left. There were placemats for Armie and Timmy on the opposite side of the table. Not knowing who was supposed to sit where, Timmy took the seat closest to his dad, allowing Armie a little space from the most intimidating member of the family. Nicole was very protective of her children, if she didn’t like you or the way someone treated Timmy or Pauline then she would let you know but Marc, he wouldn’t say anything. Marc would give you a frightening glare, signalling his unhappiness. Pauline and Timmy knew they had done something wrong if that glare was ever aimed in their direction.

“Armie, lovely to see you again!” Nicole declared, pulling Timmy into a hug. When Timmy moved over to his dad, Nicole pulled Armie into a hug. Marc tightly wrapped his arms around his son, feeling very protective in the presence of someone so tall. He had met Armie before but it was only briefly. Marc shook Armie hand before they all took their seats and began to eat. “Would either of you like a glass of wine?” Nicole offered, opening the bottle of wine they had brought and pouring some for herself, Marc and Pauline.

“No thanks, mom. I’m happy with lemonade.” Timmy smiled, trying to convey that everything was okay despite him not drinking.

“I’m okay, too. I’ve been trying to cut down on the amount I drink.” Armie admitted.

“If you’re sure. But why, Timmy? You didn’t have anything alcoholic over Christmas either.” Nicole frowned, feeling a bit concerned for her son.

“Are you still unwell? Do you need to see Doctor Winters again? It must be quite serious if the illness still hasn’t cleared up.” Marc questioned.

“Can we just eat dinner without playing 20 questions? I’m sure you do this every time I come home for any length of time. And you wonder why I prefer to be in LA with Armie and Liz.” Timmy scoffed.

“That was a bit rude, Timmy. We all care about you and are concerned.” Pauline scolded. Timmy pushed away from the table and took off, heading to his bedroom. Armie swiftly got up and followed him.

Armie knocked on the door before going to enter the room. “Go away!” Timmy called, his sobs clearly heard through the door.

“Please?” Armie asked.

“Come in.” Timmy sniffled. When Armie entered the room his heart broke. Timmy was hiding under the covers, his head only peeking out so that he could breathe. “I assumed it was my mom or someone else. You don’t have to knock.”

“I’m sure you get sick of my presence sometimes, too.” Armie smiled.

“Never.” Timmy confessed as Armie sat down on the edge of his bed. He leaned down and captured Timmy’s lips in a gentle kiss, using this as a way of calming him down.

“I love you. I love you both so much.” Armie breathed. “I think we need to tell your family as soon as possible though.”

“Me too, and then maybe I can tell some of my friends. I love you, too, by the way.” Timmy whispered, removing himself from the cocoon he’d created with his quilt so he could kiss Armie again.

“Well, this is unexpected.” Pauline stated from the doorway, Nicole and Marc stood behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the love you keep giving this series! I really appreciate all of the support. I apologise for the cliffhanger but there will be 2 more parts up tomorrow. I also want to mention Timmy 'showing' as I've been asked about it. One way that I see it is that you can feel the bump but it isn't quite noticeable yet - it will be at 6 weeks though. And because of his lithe frame, it would be more obvious that it usually would.


End file.
